Will Curiosity Kill The Cullens?
by Alexa Skywalker
Summary: It was a meeting of werewolves and I had brought the Cullens directly into their hands. Set about one month after Eclipse. Jacob and Bella haven't been talking, so when Bella sees him on the road, meeting up with some suspicious characters, she's curious enough to follow him along with the whole Cullen clan and get everyone into a whole lot of trouble. A short story.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first fanfiction that I've posted, but I'm not going to ask you to be nice. All I really want is some constructive criticism. Even if you hate it, please tell me how you really feel. Oh, and if you don't like lengthy reviews, don't send me one! All you have to write is 'liked!' or 'hated!' and you're good!

On to the story...

I had been chasing him all day, even though I knew how angry it would make him if he found out. He liked to think that he could take care of himself, and he would be furious if he knew that, not only was I keeping an eye on him, but I had the entirety of the Cullen clan along for the ride.

"Do we really have to do this?" Rosalie asked. "I mean, he hasn't done anything interesting, but meet up with a bunch of his smelly, dog friends in a bunch of different stores. Isn't there all kinds of wedding stuff we need to be doing?"

I bit my lip, knowing that, if Rose was using the wedding excuse, she was really tired of chasing Jacob around. Looking around at the rest of my soon-to-be family, I could tell that they felt quite the same.

_Geez._ I thought, though feeling more embarrassed, then annoyed. _For vampires they're really not that great at hiding their emotions._

_Well, it doesn't matter because I am _going_ to find out what the what he is doing!_

"Of course we have to!" I finally answered her question. "It could be something important. I mean, he has only met with werewolves."

"If the boy has any brains," Emmett commented dryly. "He's going to realize we've been following him pretty soon. As a matter of fact, he may already know."

"What makes you think that?" I asked.

He nodded at the front window, and we all faced forward to look. Jacob would look over his shoulder every couple of seconds, and every time he would stare right at us. Even though the windows were tinted to an the illegal 85%, I sank a little lower in my seat, afraid that Jacob could see me being so obsessive and nosy.

We got to a stoplight, pulling up right beside him, and I immediately decided that the best thing to do would be to roll down the window and find out what he was doing right then and there.

Yes, sometimes I do have brain lapses.

Anyway...

The light luckily turned green before I could do anything stupid and I nodded at Edward, who was driving. He shook his head, but complied, putting his foot to the pedal and setting off to follow Jacob once again.

He shook his head again, and took his eyes off the road for a brief second to give me a smirk. "Well, I guess I should know all of your many personalities before we get married."

"What do you mean?" I asked, even though I knew and because I knew, I could feel a blush creeping up my neck.

He gave me his perfectly endearing, crooked grin. "Let's just say, I never knew Isabella Marie Swan, soon-to-be Cullen had a curious side."

"Only when it comes to the people I care about." I said, and than quickly stuffed a lock of brown hair into my mouth, hoping it would shut me up. Though I knew how it hurt Edward to hear of my love for Jacob, I just couldn't help mentioning it sometimes by accident.

But his face lied skillfully that time, and I saw nothing in his cold, but at the same time, warm, marble features.

Eventually, I noticed that we were heading into a bad part of the town of Seattle and anxiety for Jacob constricted me. Jacob, who was still human enough to be hurt by guns, gangs, and drugs, which were pretty much all that existed in that area.

Edward's face was screwed up in an a worried, but also rather angry expression. Perhaps he couldn't believe that Jacob dared to lead us way out here.

It wasn't like it was his fault, though. We _were_ following him without his knowledge, after all.

"I don't think we should be here." Alice said quietly. "If the wolfboy wants to go into this crazy part of town to meet some friends, let's let him, but this isn't safe for you, Bella."

Edward nodded in agreement, and I noticed the relief in his eyes. Probably because he didn't have to be the one to tell me that. He knew that I hated it when he tried to make me do things, especially when Jacob was involved.

But I was determined. I was not leaving, no matter how bad the area was, until I figured out what the heck Jacob was doing here.

Luckily for Edward's nerves, it didn't take long for me to find out.

After Jacob had turned down numerous, long alleyways, he finally parked at the back of a tall, brick building. It looked abandoned, with brownish-green ivy crawling up all over the walls. The windows were cracked and broken and there were holes in all four walls. I gulped, wondering who Jacob could possibly be meeting in such a run-down, evil-looking place, that seemed like every movie's perfect version of a drug joint.

All of the Cullens frowned, muttering quietly to themselves like they knew that this was just the ultimate in bad ideas, but also knew that they could do nothing about it.

And they were absolutely right. If Jacob was going in there and going to do something stupid, then by golly so would I. And they were going to help me get him out safely.

Jacob stepped off the motorcycle and ran his fingers through his windblown black hair. I guess because he was a werewolf he didn't think he needed to do things that most humans did. Wear helmets for instance.

It was just a fortunate thing for him, that his skull hadn't been crushed.

_Sometimes, its the helmet that crushes your skull._ I remembered him telling me. _I just like living on the wild side, because I'm a very lucky person._ I thought of his adorable smirk. _You see, I have a lucky charm._

_Oh?_

_Yeah. He said, still smiling. You._

Well now I was off to marry someone else, but was still determined to be his lucky charm, at least in the sense that I would help him out of whatever stupid thing he had clearly gotten himself into.

We waited a few moments, for Jacob to go over behind the building, before we followed.

"You know," Jasper whispered. "He can probably smell us now that we're out of the car."

I decided to ignore him. Negativity was not something that was necessary at the moment.

We rounded the corner and it took me several minutes to process what I was seeing. As a matter of fact, it was really only the coughing and quiet gagging of the Cullens that brought it all together. Before us, with Jacob, stood all of the people he had met earlier in the day, along with at least 10 others whom I didn't know.

It took me a little to get it, but I finally understood

It was a meeting of werewolves, way more than I knew that there were.

And I had just brought a whole coven of vampires right into their hands.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to those who reviewed! Here's the next chapter!

* * *

If there was ever a moment I wanted to smack myself in the face, it was then. _How could I have been so stupid? Why didn't I listen to Alice when she said we should to turn back? Why didn't I pay attention to their faces? To Jacob? It was so obvious!_

Of course, since I knew the werewolves were protectors, I didn't fear for myself at all. But I was frightened that, given the chance, the werewolves would take the Cullens out.

And this was obviously just that chance.

Having seen Seth fight Victoria and Riley, I knew just what the wolves were capable of, and there were even more of them here then there had been at the fight. And most of them weren't even Quileute, definitely some Makahs, whom I didn't even know shifted, and others whose tribe I couldn't name. At least 20 altogether, all of them as big as Sam and as angry-looking as Paul.

_Maybe we can sneak away before anyone notices..._

Those hopes were quickly dashed, when one of the Makahs sniffed the air, whirling his head in our hidden direction.

"What the-?" The whispered words reverberated through the large crowd as quickly if they had been screamed. Almost as one, they spun around toward us, though I noticed Jacob was the last to turn.

_Of course. He knew you were there all along._

One of the big Makahs stepped forward. "Come out." His voice was thick, authoritative, and worst of all, angry.

Carlisle looked at Esme and the rest and they all nodded, probably hoping that it would be easier for them if they complied. But, from the look on the shapeshifters' faces, I didn't think that that was possible.

I glanced over at Jacob, pleading with my eyes that he would help us, but he turned his face away, opting to allow the lead Makah to take over.

"What are you doing here?" Though the question could have been directed at any of us, he was looking specifically at Carlisle, clearly having recognized him as the leader of the coven.

_Aren't leaders the first to be executed?_ Shaking with guilt and fear, I disgusted myself by thinking of the gentle doctor being savagely pulled apart and murdered, practically at my hands.

All of the Cullens were looking at each other, desperately trying to come up with a plan to get out of the mess I'd gotten everyone into. But really, what could they say? That we were following Jacob because we wanted to know what he was doing? Because _I_ wanted to know?

There was nothing for them to say, because they were not responsible.

So I stepped forward. "It was all my fault."

The Makah leader simply raised an eyebrow at me, perhaps for the first time noticing the scrawny, human pet that accompanied the vampires.

I swallowed, ignoring Edward's protest, shaking off the hand he'd put on my shoulder, and spitting out the first thing that came to my mind: "I wanted to know where Jacob was going."

All of them turned to look at my ex-best friend and the Makah leader asked. "Do you know them?"

Jacob nodded, though hesitantly, and I wondered what was going on behind his guarded, dark eyes. But this once, even Edward wouldn't know; he'd said earlier that Jacob was thinking in Quileute, one of the few languages on Earth that he did not know.

"Yes, Mark. They are the Cullens."

Murmurs ran through the crowd, quiet and spoken in other languages, but one thing was ominously clear. They had all heard of the infamous, Olympic vampire coven, that went by the name _Cullen._

"I see." Mark nodded. "And you have a treaty with them."

Jacob nodded again, this time without hesitation, and I almost breathed a sigh of relief. _Of course! They have to let us go because of the treaty_.

"But," Said a familiar voice, and Paul stepped from the middle of the crowd, wearing a small smile on his face. One that turned the warm relief to ice in my chest, replacing it with cold anxiety. "That treaty is for the areas of La Push and Forks, Washington. In case no one noticed, we're in Seattle. And,"

_So he's got more on us?_

"And," He repeated. "They have crossed onto our sacred property. That calls for... punishment. Wouldn't you say?"

I gawked at him, wondering how the boy that my fiancee and his family had fought alongside not one month ago, could suddenly be campaigning for their deaths.

But I already knew how. Because Paul, like so many of the others, hated them for what they had done to him, to Jacob, to all of them. For making them werewolves. For _existing_. If there was a chance that he could get back at them, best case scenario, with their deaths, he would go for it.

And that was exactly what he was doing.

"So," One of the ones I didn't know stepped up and asked. "If they're outside of La Push and Forks, than they are fair game, yes?" He glanced over at the Cullens, eyes full of a strange glint, one that suggested the pleasure and eagerness in his words, but also showed an awkward hesitance, he'd probably tried to cloak.

"Actually," Carlisle stepped forward. "Except in the case that we have bitten a human, or told one about us, none of the Quileute tribe is allowed to attack us _anywhere_."

Mark looked back at me. "Haven't you told her?"

"Actually," Edward was quick to say. "Jacob told her." He pointed at the boy I'd once thrown mudpies at, who had been studiously staring at the ground, refusing to say another word either to aid or hurt us.

His head snapped up quickly, however, at the mention of his name. "No I didn't!" He cried indignantly. "I just told her a couple of the legends. I _never_ said anything about you specifically. She figured all that out for herself."

Of course, everyone looked back at me to confirm this. I sighed, knowing that I should tell the truth, but wondering whether or not a lie would be better for us at the moment._ But a lie might get Jacob in trouble. Plus, you'll ruin any chance that he'll ever trust you again._ Sighing once more, I replied, "Jacob told me some things, yes. But I was already suspecting and the rest of it I figured out for myself."

Everyone nodded, mulling over this information and for a second, I thought that there might be hope again.

But then Paul had to go and open his big mouth a second time. "Well, regardless of whether or not Jacob, Quil," I was surprised to spot Jacob's cousin standing silently beside him, shifting from foot to foot, both of them looking identically uncomfortable, "Or I can attack the Cullens," He stepped back, waving his hands to the rest of the wolves with a flourish, "All the rest of you can."

He retreated another few steps, but the others made up for it by coming dangerously closer. We all stepped back and, even though I knew that they would not attack me, the looks in their eyes scared me out of whatever wits I had, which probably wasn't many, considering the situation I'd managed to get us all in. I saw a grim pleasure glinting in their eyes, rather unlike the looks I had seen in vampires before they killed, but still just as terrifying.

21 werewolves, against 7 vampires and one human.

I had led the Cullens to their imminent deaths.

The wolves all shifted at once, fur sprouting on all parts of their bodies, their already abnormally enormous frames, growing into something far larger, wolves the size of horses. Their nails and teeth extended, sharpening to razor points at the same time. And finally, their faces elongated into snouts resembling a dog's and the change was complete.

Leaning down into their front legs, they prepared to attack.

* * *

A/N: So I know everyone always says that Jacob told her, but I don't actually remember that part so just bear with me and pretend he didn't. :) Oh and to anyone who was wondering the flashback in the first chapter was not a part of the Twilight book series but something that I made up.

Clean and honest reviews please! Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it took me so long to post! Thank you for your patience!

Figured I should have one of these, since I haven't done it before: Disclaimer: a mindreader would annoy the heck out of me. Therefore I am not Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

The Cullens, determined to protect me, pushed me to the middle of their defensive circle, all of them moving into a combative stance, unanimously deciding to fight to their deaths.

Which I knew would be soon.

"What are they thinking?" Alice hissed to her brother.

"Their thoughts are all in their own languages." I could hear the agitation in Edward's voice and it cut my heart. "I can't understand them!"

A lump rose in my throat, guilt the perfect wrapping to the pretty little package in the middle: pure, unadulterated fear.

But, perhaps Jacob had always been my lucky charm, instead of the other way around.

"STOP!"

We all turned to see him at the back of the crowd of over-sized dogs, as two of them, one being the Makah leader, and the other I assumed was the leader of whoever the third pack was, shifted back to human and glared at Jacob, staring him down. He tried to scowl back, but I imagine it was rather difficult to glower at the both of them at once.

"What is the meaning of this?" The other asked, his voice taut with anger.

"We have a treaty with the Cullens. And you are _not_ about to break it. This time they haven't done anything wrong, and until they have, _no one_ is going to touch them."

Mark scoffed. "You are not our leader."

It seemed true. Though Jacob was over 6 feet tall, Mark and the other guy both looked at least 7 feet and weighing maybe, oh, 200 pounds more. Jacob seemed like a scrawny runt compared to them.

But Jacob only raised a challenging eyebrow. "Oh? I am Jacob-Michael Ephraim Taylor Black, heir to William Deer Black, Chief of the Quileute tribe and rightful Alpha of the Quileute pack."

I noticed a funny look on Paul's face, and somehow knew that he was about to ruin everything by telling them that, though it might be his rightful position, he hadn't exactly accepted it. Quil, though, could be counted on to keep him quiet by elbowing him in the stomach and stepping on his foot. I shot him a smile, though I really could've kissed him right then.

We all looked back at Jacob, standing in between the two other tribe leaders who were looking straight over his head at each other, their former confidence replaced by unsure looks of insecurity. Obviously, being heir to William Deer Black was a pretty big deal in the werewolf community.

"Well," The Makah leader growled slowly. "Get them out of here in three minutes, Jacob Black." He spit every word of my best friend's name out like it was poison. "And maybe we'll let your bloodsucker friends live."

All of the rest of them shifted back, and one of the Makah boys whispered to another. Like wildfire, whatever he had said spread and there were mocking snickers flying around, but even they couldn't hide the tension and fury that lay just beneath the surface.

Jacob, Quil, and Paul stepped forward, Paul still glaring, his face tight, and Quil and Jacob looking like they might pass out with relief. "Come on." Jacob hissed through his teeth. "He wasn't kidding about those three minutes."

Edward quickly lifted me into his arms and in exactly a blink we were back at the front of the building where we'd left the cars.

It almost seemed like all would be well, until Paul spun around to face Jacob, some emotion far beyond fury burning brightly in his eyes. I almost screamed as his clenched fist slammed into Jacob's arm, a sickening crack sounding from the collision. I could see a huge bruise welling up on Jacob's shoulder, and I didn't like the way it looked sort of... limp. The look of agony that crossed my best friend's face made me want to choke Paul, but that was unfortunately not in my power.

"What the heck did you do that for? Why would you give up that chance?"

"Because it would've been wrong, Paul." Jacob replied through clenched teeth, and I wasn't sure if it was from the anger or the pain.

"Wrong? _WRONG_? They're vampires, you spineless _idiot_. Your useless great-grandfather couldn't take them out and now it looks like you're following perfectly in his footsteps." He stood toe to toe with Jacob, baring down on him, but Jacob remained calm somehow, not even flinching. Carlisle stepped forward to assist, eyeing Jacob's arm as I was, but Quil put a hand out, signaling for him to stop.

"If I kill a vampire, it is for the right reason: to protect the tribe. I am not a bloodthirsty murderer, who would kill innocents just for the fun of it. _And_" He added, an air that simply cried _Alpha_ radiating from him, "I'm proud to follow the ways of Ephraim Black."

Paul's arms were shaking from his fists to his shoulders, and we could all see the change about to take over him. Quil put his arm down and tensed, obviously prepared to defend his cousin if necessary.

"They. Are. Not. Innocents!" Paul whispered menacingly, but somehow, I think it would've been far less frightening if he'd been a bit louder about it.

"They haven't yet broken the treaty, so actually, Paul, they are currently innocents."

"So you would rather wait until we have bloody carnage lying in the streets? Is that what you have to come to? Perhaps it's a good thing you didn't become Alpha, Jacob Black. We probably would've all died already if you were."

"Maybe." Jacob said, giving a shrug that even I could tell was painful for him. "But the fact remains that I am in charge if Sam is not here and I claim the responsibility. I will kill only to protect. Never for the fun it."

Paul pulled back, shaking his head in disgust. "I simply cannot believe it, Jacob." He said, and we could all hear the acidic disappointment in his tone. He walked over to Jacob's motorcycle, twisted the keys in the ignition and hopped on. "Hopefully you're precious new friends can give you a lift home."

And then he sped away, leaving both Jacob and Quil there with us.

As soon as he left, all pretense disappeared from Jacob's face, and he gasped in agony, putting a hand against the car for support. This time, Quil only looked on anxiously as Carlisle approached his cousin.

Jacob managed a pain-filled smirked. "Not this again."

Carlisle gave him a wry smile. "Sorry."

It was almost like I could feel the wrenching pain in my own arm, as I watched Jacob close his eyes and bite his lip in anguish as Carlisle straightened the bones. "At least it's only broken in one place this time."

I'm sure he was trying to be encouraging, but I could tell that Jacob was hardly feeling it. "As opposed to...?" He asked.

Carlisle looked up briefly and then said. "7 places last in just your arm last."

Quil shook his dark hair. "We've got to do something about you and helping out the Cullens, Jake. You always end up with something broken."

"Yup." Jacob said, trying to sound lighthearted in spite of the obvious torment. "I'm well on my way to breaking every bone in my body."

When Carlisle had finished, he found a white scarf in the van to use as a makeshift sling for Jacob until he could get him a real one.

Though the worse appeared to be over, Jacob's face was pale, and he looked so near passing out that Esme asked, "Do you guys need a ride?"

Quil shook his head. "I've got a car."

"All right. I'll come by again tonight, Jacob." Carlisle said. "You're uh,... gonna need some painkillers."

I was getting the feeling that he needed some sort of drug _right then_, but it wasn't like Carlisle always carried the stuff on him. Quite unfortunately for Jacob.

He just nodded, though and I stepped up to hug him, reaching carefully around his injured arm. "Thank you." I whispered into his ear.

I could hear the tired torture in his voice as he whispered, "You're totally welcome."

"They haven't come for us." Edward commented, as Jacob released me.

The two teen werewolves shrugged. "They know its not worth it." Quil said. "You have the Quileutes on your side, and they know that there would be some major repercussions if they touched you without our permission and without provocation."

"What's so great about being Quileute anyway?" Alice asked. "No offense."

The boys chuckled, before Jacob replied, "Long story short, we're the chiefs of all the packs in the world."

"Is that all of them?" Jasper pointed down the alleyway.

They both shook their heads. "Oh, no." Quil said. "There are lots others. They're just the ones in the area. This was a... meeting of sorts."

"That turned out awfully." Jacob added with a wince. "You think we'll be in trouble when we get back?"

"Paul more than us, Jake. Of course, we may have just ruined communications with the two packs nearest us, so you never can tell with werewolves." They both laughed, but I wasn't quite sure about whether it was genuine or forced.

"Well, thank you." Edward said fervently. "Both of you."

The boys nodded, and Emmett said, "Well, that was fun, crashing a werewolf meeting."

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "And I thought the wolves were the good guys."

Quil's smile disappeared, replaced by a furious scowl, his teeth clenching, "You didn't notice him taking that hit for you?"

Jacob placed a hand on his cousin's shoulder."We are." He replied, his voice measured in spite of the burning anger I could see underneath his dark eyes as well. "But to them its like solving a problem before it happens. If they kill you now you'll never have the opportunity to bite or kill anyone."

"Sounds an awful lot like sending innocent people to prison for something they _might_ do." Rose grumbled.

"That's exactly what it is." He said with a nod. "But for some its the only solution."

_What is it for you? _I wondered, but if the events of the day were any indication, I'd already gotten my answer.

"Well," Carlisle broke the momentary silence. "We are indebted to you. Thank you."

They nodded again and Quil said, "Um, we'll see you later, I guess," as they walked toward his blue Honda Accord.

"Oh, and Bella!" Jacob called, turning and walking backwards, probably just to scare me out of my wits about him hurting himself again.

"Yeah?" I replied nervously, hoping he would hurry up and say what he had to say and than look back at where he was going.

"Please don't follow us next time!"

I rolled my eyes at him, but we both knew I wouldn't ever.

_Well, here's what being curious got me. I don't really think I'll ever try it out again._

* * *

A/N: I don't know his actual middle name, but I really like this one. And I'm sorry if I made the wolves look like bad guys because I really do like them and I hope Jacob's speech at the end explained everything.

Well that's the end of it. What do you guys think? Please Review!


End file.
